Increasing the amount of backspin and improving feel during golf shots has long been a goal in golf club design. One of the most common ways to increase spin for golf clubs is through the use of scorelines. Scorelines have been applied to many different types of club heads. However, iron and wedge type golf clubs are the types of clubs where the scorelines are most valuable. As club designers have continually found ways to increase spin, the United States Golf Association (USGA), a regulatory body promulgating rules governing equipment used in officially-sanctioned Tour events, has imposed limits on the size, shape, characteristics, and dimensions of scorelines in order to provide a level playing field. In response, new and interesting ways of designing scorelines within the confines of the USGA rules have emerged in an effort to further increase the spin effects club heads or at a minimum maintain consistent levels of spin provided these sanctioned limitations. In addition, provided these regulations, attention has turned toward improving spin in other manners such as consistency/intended variability across the striking face of club heads and consistency across differing environmental and turf conditions. For example, different shapes, materials, and sizes of scorelines have been utilized. However, these efforts have fallen short. There remains a need for more effective construction, within the confines of the USGA rules, that can both appropriately manipulate spin and improve feel relying on processes and materials that are low cost and mass-efficient.